Nighttime Stirings
by Rosebud2
Summary: This in my very first story. It's about Mel and Vidanric. Please read and please review!!!!!!!!


~Nighttime Stirrings~

First of all, I would like to thank Abby, for introducing me to Crown Duel, and also Elfling and Charmgal005 for introducing me to FFN!  And of course to Ms. Sherwood Smith, who, if not for her there would be no Crown Duel.  

            Now this is my very first fic, but I would like all to review.  I want to know the good, the bad, and the ugly.  I thank you in advance.  Now onward to the disclaimer….

             Alas, and woe to me for I do not own Crown Duel nor any of the characters.

            This story starts out after Mel has started her "courtship by letters."  It is the part in the book where she has not written or received a letter for two days.  It switches from Mel's and Vidanric's point of view.  Also, this idea just came to me and totally does NOT go with the rest of the book.

            ~PLEASE don't forget to review and here's my story. Dun, dun, dun…

Mel's POV:

            As I slipped my silk nightdress over my head, I couldn't help but remember the last letter from my Unknown, the letter which concerned the coronation of the next King, "Nothing will be announced until the sculptors have finished refashioning a goldenwood throne for a queen."

            It had been two days since my last letter.  I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep, but as I brushed my arm against my pillow, I couldn't help but reminisce that little over a year ago I had been sleeping next to the warm kitchen fire, my only covering a ratty old horse blanket.  It now seemed much more than a year ago.  A smile came over my face as I imagined the astonishing contrast. 

            By now I was aware I had awakened old memories, and the promise of sleep became forgotten.

            I crawled out of bed and put on my soft slippers.  As I looked down I could see the scar on my left ankle, where Bran's trap had caught it.  

             _There I go again, thinking about things done and gone…_

            I pushed the door tapestry out of the way, and I quietly walked down the deserted corridor.  My mind wandered as my feet unconsciously took me towards the library.

            As I passed the windowed hall that led to the magnificent carved library doors, I looked out and saw the moon's light shining distortedly though the murky window panes. 

            Instinctively, I walked over to them, pulled the latch down, and pushed the window open.

            The cool, crisp night air played across my face, and as I closed my eyes, I imagined I could hear the eerie, but bueatiful, music of the Hill Folk's harps.

Vidanric's POV:

            I was in the library alcove…again.  It must have been half past third blue, but it was the one place where I could be away from everybody.  Well, not everybody, except for a certain little countess.

            As I remembered Lady Meliara, I looked at the sealed letter at the corner of my desk.  It had been sitting there for two days.  Many times had I considered sending it to her, but I knew I had to see if the absence of my letters meant anything to her.

            I rubbed my eyes as I suddenly realized how tires I actually was.

            A small smile crept up onto my face at the prospect of truly getting some sleep tonight.

            As I blew out the candle, I collected my papers and batted the door hanging aside…

            Dramatic pause

There she was.

            Her small, delicate body was silhouetted in the moonlight, and her hair was flowing freely down her back as the breeze pushed it playfully about her waist.

            Her eyes were closed.

            I felt my heart jump while uneasiness rose in my stomach as I set my things gently on the floor.

            I quietly made my way forward as I saw my chance…

            I was so close to her I could smell the clean scent of her hair that still lingered from her morning wash.

            I calmly placed my left hand about her tiny waist as I waited to look into her deep, blue eyes.

Mel's POV:

            The thought of my Unknown was boring constantly in my mind.  My arms crossed around my waist, as if I could somehow capture my Unknown's arms around me.

            After awhile I felt a gentle pressure on my left hip, and I instinctively covered it with my left hand.

            My eyes snapped open as I turned right, and looked over my shoulder.

            Aghast, my lips parted.

            I was staring into a pair of beautiful gray eyes' eyes that somehow caught the moonlight while his face was masked in shadow.

            I knew I had seen those eyes somewhere, but there was something different about the look in these.  They seemed to have a fire in them.  A fire that started in the middle and quickly spread as the minutes fled by.

            I don't know how long was stood there, but for some reason I still couldn't seem to decipher who this man was. 

Vidanric's POV:

            As I read Meliara's face, as I could and often did, it became apparent to me that she couldn't see my face.

            As another breeze pushed my long strands of hair across my face, I leaned in slightly.

Mel's POV:

            I gasped again as Shevraeth's face was illuminated suddenly by the moon's shining light.  His pale, golden hair was swept across his face.

            And, finally, I realized.

            His golden hair…the goldenwood throne for the future queen.  And him, the soon to be king…he was my Unknown!

            How could he not?

            Him being there, two days after my last letter, and with that look in his eyes.

            It all was revealed to me as plain as day.

            I suddenly became apparent that that exact look was mirrored in my eyes.

Vidanric's POV:

            When I saw that spark, I knew I'd won her.  My toil of hardship was finally over.

            Mechanically, I pushed her hair behind her ear with my left hand, and then cradled her face.

Mel's POV:

            As his hand made its way closer to my face, the ekirth ring on his finger caught the moon's light and rays of different odors flooded the windowed hallway, which in turn filled the corridor with different colored light.  If any doubt still remained about my Unknown, it swiftly fell away.

Vidanric's POV:

            I felt her caressing hand come up to brush past my hair as she brought my head down to her's.

Mel's POV:

            It was as if wave after wave of fanfare washed over me.  My belly felt as thought it would burst with pleasure.

            We finally broke apart as the bells of first white sounded.

            Both of our breathing was ragged as we stared at each other in silence.

                                                            Le Fin.

Please review and I confess to you the rest of my writings will not be this sappy.  At least, not yet.          


End file.
